Andok
Andok is a distant, reclusive young man from Ali'ikai, currently living on the outskirts of the Fog Fields after the tsunamis that destroyed his homeland. Not many people know much about him personally, and those who have befriended him are only touching the tip of the iceberg that his entire persona is. The majority believes he's an average and awkward villager, while only a small minority of others are aware of what he truly is. Concept and Creation Andok was initially conceived as another fancharacter in the Sonic versions of the story, under the name of Andric instead, and was meant to be part of the trio with Yein and Baron (currently Byrune) who would have expanded on River's backstory and development. He was meant to actually be the more likeable and reasonable out of the other two, usually making small stands for River when the bullies would be begin to go too far, or just not participating in hurting her whatsoever. However, this seemed to make no sense, as someone who would care at least a little about River wouldn't be on the side of her bullies, so it was decided that there would have to be a more malicious motive under his shy and weak facade. Frankly, he was developed into a much more creepy character, a sadist in fact. His reason for never causing damage was because he was already enjoying being a witness of it, specifically watching it happen to River. Then later on, it was changed to where he was the more feared bully out of the trio, as he was manipulative of others, and even committed atrocious acts against various female characters throughout the story. When the transition from a fan-made story to an original one came into place, this older idea of him remained, and was boosted to a more drastic scale. He was made more threatening, more intelligent, more skilled, and more cocky than how he was before. However, he still plays his role of developing River as a character, by bringing out more desperate and emotional sides of her that couldn't be shown before. Personality On the surface, Andok simply seems to be the average man in the background, with his own daily routines without much importance to anything or anyone else. He tends to be quiet, and he's distant from most other people in his small village where everyone knows each other, and even somewhat distant with his own friends and family. In other words, there's nothing interesting about him. Nothing that draws people towards him, and usually he's the one drawn towards others. However, he prefers it that way, for if the rest of his personality were to be known, life would be much harder. Andok tends to be a bit of a wimp. He's not as strong as most other Ali'kian men, and he normally doesn't do any forward confrontations when others demean him. He's dealt with it his whole life, and it's been building up and piling on for many years to a point where it's turned him into a very mysterious, and even scary person, on the inside. He feels as though he needs to have power over something, or at least someone, to not be on the bottom of everything. Andok strives to be like his own father, whom he sees as strong, powerful, and respected, despite how his mother sees his father as everything but that. But how his father came to have that 'power' was to start a family of his own, and become the superior figure among them. So this leads to what Andok obsesses over, and something that fuels his inner self more than everything: the wish to start a relationship and a family. However, he's no romantic poet, or a charming hero. There's no way he can earn someone's affections through being himself, so his only option? Force it upon them. Unlike most Ali'kian men, he sees women as some sort of tool for pleasure and tools to recieve a higher standing in society, so trying to force them to be in a relationship causes no moral issues for him. However, he doesn't go for every woman that comes his way. The ones he targets are always underconfident, have low self-esteem, and scared, which only makes them easier to get closer to and manipulate. However, even with all of that set in place, there are times when someone still rejects his advances, over and over again. So far this has only happened once, but it would be likely to happen more to others in the future. He gets frustrated with the woman's rejections, and becomes so desperate to achieve power over someone, to the point where he thinks that sex is all the other wants from him. And so, that leads to him raping them, forcing it upon them with no remorse. After all, he would enjoy it somewhat himself, and he's already desensitized to the idea of it, as his father had done the same to his mother multiple times before. All that Andok is, is a desperate man, with sick and awful methods of reaching his goals. History Birth and Early Life Andok's conception wasn't quite the ideal one that would be expected of most Ali'kian children. The typical story would be that a man and a woman fell in love, were married, and had children of their own. Sadly, this was not the case for Andok's mother. His mother was a young woman living on the main peninsula of Ali'ikai, starting her new life as an adult. She was optimistic, humble, and even would fantasize about a possible romance with someone in the future. However, her dreams were to never come true, as one night she had been betrayed by someone she considered to be a close friend. She was raped by him, and to add on more of the pain, she conceived his child. In between then and Andok's birth, she was married off to Andok's father, as it was seen as a taboo for women to bear the child of a man they were not married to. And so, Andok was born months later. His father was rather proud to have a son to call his own, but his mother only felt it as torture, more punishment to add on what had been forced upon her months ago. Unlike her husband, she never felt a true love towards the boy from the start, and love never grew for him. As a toddler, Andok was practically ordinary. He hadn't shown any signs of being some prodigy, but he wasn't anything close to a dunce either. However, even so early on in his life, the boy always felt nervous and sad, only around his father was he happy. His father was kind to him, and played with him like a father should. His mother on the other hand, was a much different story. Every day he would hear something from her about how she wishes he had been a miscarriage, or how she regrets ever knowing her husband in the first place. She always made him feel like the root of her problems, and always shamed him for things he had no control over. He already spent so much time with her as she was a housewife, and hearing so many demeaning comments only hurt him. It would be even worse when he would witness his parents fighting, sometimes about him even, that he felt so awful for causing this tension in the first place. Whenever he saw his father beat his mother during these fights however, Andok always felt a little happier. It was like the man he looked up to was finally silencing the voice that hurt him so much, even if it was for a temporary time. Unfortunately, these moments are what set in motion the development of his sick personality as he grew… Childhood As a child, his world didn't seem to grow any brighter, but for the early years it didn't darken either. He began attending school like the others around his relative age, learning basic skills such as literacy and mathematics. However, it wasn't until sometime after he had begun his schooling that he had finally made his first ever friends in his life. One was a boy about two years younger than him named Byrune, and three other girls younger than him by around 4 or 5 years, each named Yein, Bree, and River. While it took some time for them to warm up to a child as awkward and distant as he was, they eventually began to appreciate his company as time went on. River especially treated him with kindness, and she struck something within him. River just happened to be the once-a-generation child, the blue-eyed Ali'kian, destined to serve her life as a priestess under their god, Leviathan. This was one thing that absolutely fascinated the boy, and often times he would talk to her more than anyone else; partly to hear about her life as a priestess in training, and partly to feel the kindness that she gave him. Even at such a young age, he had began forming somewhat of a strange crush on her, mostly from childish naivety and a lasting craving for her sweet words. However, one day when Andok and the rest of his friends were out exploring the forests past the meadows, and far past the village, did they encounter a child similar to them in the woods. They had all believed the boy to be some mischevious creature or even a spirit, but it was revealed to be a boy just a little younger than Byrune. River and her sister Bree took a strong liking to this boy almost immediately, which was a turning point for Andok. It was the first time he had ever felt truly jealous, wanting to have more attention than this new boy, Mogil as he was called. He didn't trust him from day one, and it only irritated him even more as he saw the girl he thought as his girl run off to the forest every day to spend time with Mogil. This average, if not frustrating cycle of life continued on for another year or two until Andok was about the age of 11. His mother had become pregnant with another child, and he instantly knew that something was wrong the moment she told him this fact with a smile on her face. She wouldn't have been so happy, not normally anyways. She wasn't happy when he was born, she wouldn't have been happy bearing the child of her own husband at all, it was such a strange mystery to him. But as the next nine months passed, he could only tell that his little sibling would fill him with even more hateful jealousy, as his mother spoke so sweetly about having a new baby, instead of wishing a miscarriage upon the child as she had done with Andok. So, at the age of 12, a baby boy was born under the name of Onetti. Andok felt that something was wrong with his little brother the moment he saw those crimson eyes, but his mother simply excused it as a trait that skipped a generation. Through these early years of his life, he had already felt so much betrayal, even if it was mild from a bystander's perspective. The feeling of being abandoned and left behind by the only girl he thought he loved, and then being immediately unfavored over a new son by his own mother was a pain that he could only translate into hatred. He felt sickened, that the only women he ever really cared for in his life were turning away from him like this. He vowed that somehow, some way, he would prevent this from ever happening again, but at his young age, he just didn't know how to make it happen. The Tsunami Some time later, Andok was fourteen years old, and his little brother was only two years of age. He hasn't grown any sort of familial attachment to Onetti whatsoever, and the young child was still so close to his mother that he didn't have much of a relationship with the rest of his family either. Andok was practically in a constant state of apathy, feeling lack of enthusiasm for the things he once showed enjoyment in. He didn't particularly appreciate the company of his friends as much, and whatever hobbies he once have had faded away at this point. However, strangely enough, he still kept a small interest in River. This year was the one where Leviathan was finally announced to arrive for the biggest ceremony among all their people, occurring once for every blue-eyed Ali'kian that lived at the time. Andok knew what was really going to happen that day though. Most children, at a certain age, would learn that the ceremony was meant to be a sacrifice, something meant to be kept secret from the priest or priestess for their whole lives. He figured that at this point, he might as well get his last few memories of her while he could, before she was gone from his sights forever. He never approached her directly though. Andok always stated from afar, slowly becoming more adept at finding hiding spots close to her common visiting destinations, and would watch her, listening as she played the song that would summon Leviathan, even as she would sometimes sing along to it. More often than not, he would yearn for a time that maybe she could sing these songs to him, but it was never meant to be. Finally, on the day of the sacrifice, Andok hadn't joined the masses to witness the event. He didn't really want to witness the death of the girl he had been selfishly yearning for. He remained in the meadows, on the outskirts of the village, until he heard word that the ceremony was over. But suddenly, dark clouds began to appear over the village, and above the shore. Echoed screams were heard from down there, and even from that distance he could see people already running away. Andok didn't take much time to wait and see what would happen, he quickly came to the conclusion that something had gone wrong, and so he turned and ran towards the forest. He didn't reunite with his people until much later in the dark forest, and heard from them that Leviathan had amassed a monstrous tsunami, and crashed it upon the people, drowning hundreds of men, women, and children alike. The one to really blame for this? River. He heard the stories from the survivors about how she had run away in cowardice, abandoning the sacrifice, and left her people to drown in the wrath of their God. For a long time, Andok didn't know what to think, whether to sympathize with the girl, or to hate her like everyone else was. Even after reuniting with his family, all of the members still alive, he wasn't able to come to a conclusion for a long while. Life Afterwards Moving on from the disastrous tsunami was tough for just about everyone. Trying to survive traveling the fog fields seemed near impossible, with how easy it was to get lost, and the people weren't able to eat for two days. They were even attacked once by Heartless Mana, a beast who roamed there, to add more numbers to the death count. Once the Ali'kians had found a place just outside of the fields to rebuild again, they settled there, and erected three stone pillars carved with the names of the fallen as a monument to what they had left behind. However, Andok didn't participate in the prayer for the dead, as he didn't see much point if everybody close to him was still alive. Sometime after all of this, he had begun to do just about the same things he had done months before the tsunami. He had grown even more distant from Byrune and Yein, and instead had a habit of stalking River. At this time, he had no ulterior motives, but he was always interested to see where she would go, and what would happen to her. He would witness a lot of awful things, like the death threats her own people gave her, and even the aftermath of when someone had attempted to carry out those threats. However, he never formed a protective instinct over her, despite how he thought he was in love. For some reason, he enjoyed seeing her hurt, as if it was her punishment for ignoring him only a few years ago. In his own privacy however, his obsession with her began to grow worse over time. Like any teenage boy, he would have… 'fantasies' about her. He would often enjoy envisioning her being all over him, running into his arms, and proclaiming herself as his woman. As this continued though, that and the added stress of living after the tsunami and dealing with his broken family, his own mental state began to deteriorate. Sometimes he would mistake his fantasies of her for being real, as if his mind was creating the ideal image of River in his eyes. He never could tell what was real and what was imaginary, and more often than not, he mistook his visions for the truth. This is what gave him the nerve to finally contact River, five years after the tsunami. Unrequited Lust Finally, after so many years of watching from afar, and always keeping a close eye on her, Andok had approached River and talked as if they were friends like old times. At first, River seemed somewhat grateful, that someone had spoken to her without receiving threats or insults, just a friendly conversation. However, Andok wanted to take this a step further. He felt in his mind that she had something for him, that she even wanted him. So, in the next few months, he began trying to get closer and closer. He would put his arms around her waist or hips as if they were a couple, but this only caused her discomfort that he was blind to. Other times he would try to kiss her when she didn't want him to, and even when she wasn't around him, he would still stalk her and watch her when she thought she was alone. It wasn't until one night however, where he had been a bit fed up with waiting and how she "played hard to get". Andok knew how to make something that might make her quiet her protests and give him what he wanted. Back when he was a child, he and the others knew Mogil's mother, the woman who cared for the boy that he had been envious of so many years before. She just so happened to be an adept potion-maker, and he had gotten ahold of a page of the book she used as references for potions and elixirs. This particular page however, described the instructions of how to make a hypnosis potion, and the ingredients just so happened to be within vicinity of the village. So one night, he had lured River out to the outskirts of the village. Before he resorted to the potion however, he would test to see if she would accept his advances at the last minute. When he tried to hold her, she pushed away, and when he attempted to kiss her, she took a step back. This was already a little frustrating for him, so he figured that maybe it was really just sex that she wanted. So he proceeded to grope her breast, which was crossing the line for River. She slapped him in a sudden flash, and Andok realized that he had no choice now; so instead he would give her no choice. He rammed into her torso, knocking her back dazed, and poured the violet potion down her throat. When he told her to arise, she did, with blank, emotionless eyes. There was no argument or yelling or screaming, she was under his control now. Finally, he had his first kiss with her, passionately embracing the moment and embracing her. But now, he wanted more, he couldn't just waste this potion on a simple kiss. Seeing as how they were alone and isolated, he lifted her skirt, and slipped his hand between her legs, and began to molest her. Part of him wished that she still had control of her face, so he could see her reaction to being loved in this sort of way. He went even further, loving to know that this is what it felt like to really be with her. However, this couldn't be enough. Being outside was already risky of being caught. If he had been seen touching the priestess like this, he still would have been gravely punished even if most of their people had turned against her. So, he stopped in what he was doing, and led her back to his home which wasn't too far away. His parents weren't there tonight, and it seemed as though his younger brother wasn't either. So, he took her to his room, and proceeded to touch her even more. He was tempted to undress her, but he had another idea. Since she was under his control now, she would do anything he desired. And so, he remembered this little red dress that his mother would wear, and he knew it would look fantastic on her. So, he commanded that she put it on, and was it a sight to see. She was larger than his mother, so the dress was tight-fitting, showing off all her lovely curves, and exposed more of her legs. The strapless top showed off some cleavage even, and it turned on Andok even more, he could barely contain himself. But seeing her in his mother's dress triggered something in him, as if he could finally release all this pent up anger towards both her and River, for ignoring him these many years and leaving him behind. And so, without thought, he began to beat River with his own weak fists, indulging in the feeling of power he had over her, and in between intervals would still grope and molest her. He continued in this until she was terribly bruised, and yet he couldn't help but find it even more attractive and arousing. She deserved his, he thought, for everything from the tsunami and before. Now, she would be his. Andok commanded her to lay on her bed, and then put himself on top of her. With his hands he forced her legs apart, and pushed himself inside, brutally raping her with all his insane lust. He commanded that she moan in pleasure in what he did, so that he could feel as if she enjoyed it, pretending that she loved him. He adored every moment of it, knowing that he was copulating with the girl he cared for the most, and that she was losing her innocence to him. This went on for another hour or so, until finally stopped at the last moment as he reached the pinnacle of his pleasure. As much as he desired River, he wasn't ready to start a family quite yet. Exhausted and fulfilled, he fell to the other side of the bed and fell asleep with her in his arms. The next morning when he awoke, she was gone, and figured himself that the potion must have worn off and that she had left him alone. He knew it would only be a short time until he had to find of a way to justify himself, and twist the story towards his favor… Afterwards Only the day after he had indulged in River and every part of her, word was beginning to go around that something awful had happened to the girl. Something that had landed her in the infirmary, and to be carefully guarded by her family. Andok already knew that she was likely being treated for the bruises and 'small' injuries he gave her during the night before. Rumor was even going around that she had been raped, which Andok knew to be true, but he wouldn't have defined it as such. However, as much as River was hated by the Ali'kians, he knew that his people tended to be protective over the women, even if they weren't of the same family, so he had to make his alibi. Shortly after word of what happened to River got out, Andok began to share his side of the tale, claiming that she had been begging him to go inside of her, and that he only gave her what she wanted. This was enough to make the others take River's story with a grain of salt, and as she rarely had the chance to talk for herself, the word of Andok's story spread like a wildfire among the people. Finally, people weren't suspicious of him anymore, and took his side of the story, believing River was claiming rape for attention and sympathy, to make herself cope with the guilt of the tsunami. So, Andok was at peace now, at least with his friends and fellow villagers. His family on the other hand, was still suspicious. His father didn't care too much, but his mother was always giving him strange looks and avoiding him, much more than she used to, and Onetti seemed terrified of Andok, as if he knew something about him that he shouldn't have known. But after all that, the truth of what had happened had remained secret for the next two years. For those two years everything returned to relative peace, Andok would return to his common "hobby" of stalking, and practicing new potion recipes, everything of the sort. At the age of 21 when River had left her people, making some ludicrous claim that she would go out into the rest of the world and find a way to reclaim their homeland. He didn't care, he knew she wouldn't succeed and would come crawling back. However, he felt this sense of apathetic loneliness once more, as if he were a child again, and has since proceeded with his life. Currently, he still resides within the village, with not much of a strong direction to his life. Category:Males Category:Magicless Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:WIP pages Category:Samadurians Category:Ali'kians Relationships River River is terrified of Andok, and he is well aware of that fact. While he hasn't seen her for nearly a year after her departure, he still has a strong sense that she will return, and he will have his chance to finally make her belong to him entirely. He has a strong desire to own her as a status symbol, after all she was born to be a one in a million just by appearance. However, his lust for her is being challenged by the fear of her family, ever since River's father once almost assaulted Andok for what he did to her when she was a teenager. He does have a plan in the works to get around this issue, one that he will certainly take pleasure in. No matter how much she protests and screams and cries for help, he wouldn't care. In his eyes, she doesn't have a choice… Onetti Yein Byrune Main Cast Trivia *His outfit was designed entirely on a whim. *His hair, however, was more planned out. *Although River is in his sights to be his so-called "romantic partner", he is still willing to have sexual relations with other women. However, he would treat them even more like objects and abandon them when they have no use left. *The dark circles under his eyes are caused by insomnia, as well as the nights where he sleeps less by experimenting with different ingredients to make various potions. *Andok has never legitimately fallen in love, and always mistakes it for his own lust. Gallery TherapistAndok.png|First sketch of Andok FIGHT.jpg|This is like the best thing ever? This is like the best thing ever. Arkanov and Andok in a death battle- er, actually more like a borderline slaughter since Andok doesn't fight well. Category:Males Category:Magicless Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:WIP pages Category:Samadurians Category:Ali'kians Category:Old Version Characters